


Only Ever You

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, dating sims, set after the latest haikyuubu chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kenma has known for a while that Kuroo Tetsurou is ridiculous in the best and the worst of ways. He couldn’t have gotten through nearly ten years of knowing him without knowing it. And yet somehow, there’s a big part of him that finds it terribly endearing rather than annoying, and Kenma kind of hates that part of himself.He also knows that as soon as they all start walking, Kuroo’s hand will fall on his shoulder. // Kuroo wants to know why Kenma's good at dating simulators, and Kenma wants to know why Kuroo prefers long hair. Set after the 2nd Nekoma Haikyuubu chapter, for Kuroken Week Day 2.





	Only Ever You

“Hey, Akane-chan,” Kuroo says. Kenma groans internally; he knows where this is going. Kuroo continues, “What kind of guy would girls take a liking to?”

Yamamoto Akane’s eyes widen, but she's silent for a second, as though she's thinking. “Huh? Let’s see, a guy that doesn’t play dating games right beside their sister, I’d say.”

Kuroo looks shell-shocked, probably because he’s just now realized that Akane had been aware of their proceedings the entire time. “Thank you for having us over,” Kuroo says stiffly, bowing slightly, and Kenma rolls his eyes.

He’s known for a while that Kuroo Tetsurou is ridiculous in the best and the worst of ways. He couldn’t have gotten through nearly ten years of knowing him without knowing it. And yet somehow, there’s a big part of him that finds it terribly endearing rather than annoying, and Kenma kind of hates that part of himself.

He also knows that as soon as they all start walking, Kuroo’s hand will fall on his shoulder.

“We’re headed this way,” Kuroo says, plastering his stupid fake smile onto his face. “See you losers tomorrow. Yamamoto, being in mourning is not an excuse to be late, and we’re still not getting a manager until you can get one yourself!”

Yamamoto sticks out his tongue in response. The rest of the team waves goodbye, and Kenma sighs, jamming his hands into the pockets of his pants. He's pretty sure of what’s coming next. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You don’t know that I want to talk about something,” Kuroo says, avoiding his gaze.

“Look at me, then, if you’ve got nothing to hide,” Kenma insists. Kuroo’s stubborn, so he takes his time, tilting bit by bit until finally their eyes connect. It takes less than two seconds for Kenma to figure out that his hypothesis had been correct. “I knew it.”

“You’re good at dating sims,” Kuroo complains. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I told you already, I’m bad at talking to girls,” Kenma says. “But that wasn’t about talking to girls. It was about strategy. So yes, I was good at it.”

“Do you play dating sims a lot?” Kuroo says carefully.

God, Kenma should’ve known that this would come up. He should’ve never agreed to play that stupid game in the first place, even as a favor to Yamamoto. But he’s screwed already, so he says, “Not often, but sometimes, when I run out of other games to play.” He pauses, and Kuroo knows that there’s more he has to say, so Kuroo glances over at him expectantly. “But I just… I don’t usually…”

“Don’t usually what?” Kuroo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kenma wishes the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. It’s Kuroo, he reminds himself. Kuroo who’s known him his entire life, almost. Kuroo who wouldn’t judge him off of something as stupid as this. Yet somehow his heart still beats erratically in his chest as he mumbles, “Don’t usually play the girl ones.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t step away and his expression doesn’t falter otherwise. It seems like a good sign, Kenma decides from seconds of careful analysis. Then Kuroo’s stepping a little closer as they walk, making it so that their shoulders bump. “Well, y’know, that’s cool too. I’ve seen some of the guys from those dating sims online, and I don’t blame you.”

_Hm. _Kenma can’t tell if that’s an agreement or just Kuroo trying to make him feel better in his weird Kuroo way. He raises an eyebrow at him, hoping that Kuroo will be able to read what he's asking in Kenma's gaze, and Kuroo sighs. “Yeah, okay, I'll be more clear, then. I like guys too. Guys and girls, whoever, really. Figured you would’ve picked up on it by now.”

Kenma’d had an inkling, but it feels nice to have his suspicions confirmed. Still, there’s one more thing weighing on his mind. “When you were trying to make your character or whatever, you said you wanted her to have long hair after looking at me.”

He wasn’t going to say anything originally, but Kuroo’s questions have put them on this train of conversation anyways, and Kenma suddenly has the intense desire to _know. _He wants to know if his suspicions on this matter are correct, if…

If his own feelings are reciprocated or not.

It’s better this way, Kenma thinks. If Kuroo denies it, then he doesn’t have to confess to his own feelings and he can just pretend like it was a joke, like it never happened. But if Kuroo comes clean, then maybe something good can come out of it.

Kuroo blinks. “Uh. Yeah. That... that happened. I… uh… well…”

Kenma stops walking, stepping in front of Kuroo so that Kuroo stops too, his cheeks red as he avoids Kenma’s eyes. Carefully, Kenma prods, “You can just say it, you know.”

Kuroo exhales deeply. “Okay, yes, I said it because of you. But you recommended that Yamamoto try the childhood friend route!”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, his tone softer than he intends it to be. But it’s not like he can help it in this situation, after all. “I think it’s usually the best one.”

“Oh my god, Kenma,” Kuroo whispers, taking a step forwards. There’s a second where Kuroo looks a little bit unsure, but then Kenma nods in encouragement, locks of his hair falling into his face. Kuroo reaches out to brush them away and then leans down to brush their lips together.

It’s better than the dating simulators, in Kenma’s honest opinion. Kuroo’s grip is tight and his lips are warm and soft. When Kuroo’s holding him, he feels small and safe, like he could just curl up there forever. And the kiss spreads a warm sensation throughout his entire body. Even though they’re in the middle of the street, it makes Kenma feel like he’s come home - where he should have been all along.

Kuroo pulls back, keeping their foreheads together. One corner of his mouth turns up as he lifts a piece of Kenma’s hair up. “See, Yakkun doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about. Long hair is better.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, but leans up to press another kiss against Kuroo’s lips. “Do not use this as ammunition against Yaku,” he whispers.

Kuroo’s mouth warps into a smirk. “But I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world! How am I not supposed to rub that into Yakkun’s face?”

“Who says I’m your boyfriend?”

“Unfortunately,” Kuroo says, kissing Kenma’s forehead and then pulling Kenma tight against his chest, head nestled into Kuroo’s shoulder, “you’re stuck with me now. In fact, you were stuck with me the minute that you said that the childhood friends route was the best one.”

“No returns?” Kenma asks.

“Little shit,” Kuroo says, too affectionately even still. He kisses the top of Kenma’s head still, his hug still unrelenting. “Can’t believe I love you.”

The words hang in the air between them as soon as Kuroo says them, but they feel like a large blanket covering Kenma, wrapping him up and making his entire body warm. It doesn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable; instead, everything feels natural, like this was something that was always going to happen, like they were always going to end up here. Kenma thinks that’s probably true.

It comes just as naturally for Kenma to reply, “I love you, too.”

As the two of them walk home, hand in hand, Kenma finds that he’d been half right. Reality is way stranger than his video games. (But in some ways, he thinks, a lot easier. A lot more natural, at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuroken week!  
This is the first fic I whipped up after reading the latest Haikyuubu chapter where Nekoma plays dating sims. I thought it'd be cute if they confronted each other. It's also for Kuroken Week 2019 Day 2, Gaming/Arcade. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a comment if you do!


End file.
